1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for producing a glove-shaped bells with single piece shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, bells are made by a number of processes and a number of molds. In addition, a number of operators are required to process the manufacturing processes. Particularly, the clapper or sounder is required to be engaged in the bells manually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional methods for manufacturing bells.